The present invention relates to a baby or child chair. More particularly it relates to a chair which can be used in a car being placed on a car seat as well as used indoors.
Baby chairs to be placed on car seats or to be suspended from the back rest of the seats have been proposed. However, with baby chairs heretofore proposed, it is difficult to protect sufficiently the baby sitting on a chair in case of emergency stop or collision of car, because they are merely placed on the seat or suspended from the seat without fixing the chair to the seat or with them insufficiently fixed. To improve these shortcomings, we have developed a baby chair capable of being placed in a car as shown in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 56-13820. However, it has such a construction that both ends of the belts for securing a baby or child are fitted to the chair body, so that the inertia force applied to the belt in case of collision concentrates directly on the chair, particularly on the back portion of the chair, which might cause break-down of the portion.